Bon bain
by Marry-black
Summary: Yaoi, LEMON, Oneshot petit drabble inutile, la méthode du Kuromamour pour avoir des free hugs...


Yo! Minna!

Comme quoi je peux écrire des fics vachement vite, ce petit drabble a été commencé ce matin (environ à 15-16h quoi…), à partir d'un joli fanart et d'un délire msn d'il y a quelques jours…

Cette chose informe est donc dédicacée à mon Fye mamour je n'aime fort fort et qui m'opprime.

Aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (sauf Fye chouchou bien sûr mais bon chut, les CLAMP sont pas au courant)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Le froid accablait nos chasseurs de plumes en cet après midi d'hiver…ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde quelques jours plus tôt et ils en étaient toujours au même point, à savoir à la case départ. Sakura et Shaolan étaient partis visiter et profiter du beau temps en gros manteau de fourrure, Mokona dormait tranquillement sur un coussin près du feu de bois tandis que Fye, en petit débardeur léger, s'occupait de créer un parterre de fleurs sur la terrasse.

Kurogane quant à lui, était vautré sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, en petite chemise, tentant de réprimer ses frissons, bien trop fier pour céder à la tentation du manteau poilu de son magicien de petit ami qui lui faisait de l'œil, pendu juste à quelques mètres de lui…

Il restait donc là, assis sur son fauteuil, en train de tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, se mordant les joues pour éviter de grelotter. Après quelques instants de réflexion et le retour d'un Fye à l'air tout à fait épanoui, un chapeau de paille sur la tête et un immense bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras, le brun eu enfin l'illumination divine. Il se leva d'un bond en s'exclamant :

"Bon je vais prendre un bain"

En observant du coin de l'œil les réactions du blond il se dirigea sans avoir l'air d'y toucher vers la salle de bain, finissant de déboutonner sa chemise et la laissant tomber sur le chemin. Il ne céda pas à la tentation de se retourner pour voir les joues du blond se colorer d'une adorable nuance de rose à la vue de ce dos musclé et continua à avancer vers la salle de bain en déboutonnant lentement son pantalon.

Il laissa la porte entrouverte exprès et commença à faire couler le bain, à installer les serviettes sur le radiateur, gardant toujours son pantalon à la limite de tomber, avant de ressortir dans le salon, laissant enfin glisser le pantalon sur ses cuisses et le laissant choir à coté de la chemise, se promenant en boxer l'air totalement nonchalant, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le magicien quand il vint piquer quelques têtes de roses dans le bouquet qu'il venait d'esthétiquement placer dans un vase sur la table du salon.

Un petit sourire en coin vint éclairer ses lèvres quand il sentit une présence blonde dans son dos en train de le regarder dépiauter les fleurs pour jeter les pétales dans l'eau fumante. Il se retourna sans plus lui prêter attention et se dirigea vers la cuisine chercher une bouteille de Champagne mystérieusement placée dans le frigo, ainsi que deux flûtes. De retour dans la salle de bain il remplit les flûtes en question et termina enfin de se déshabiller pour se glisser avec délectation dans l'eau brûlante, avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Il se mit à siroter son champagne avec un petit sourire en coin, les yeux fermés dans un air d'érotisme intense, semblant ne pas se rendre compte du regard de braise que lui lançait un certain petit blond appuyé contre la porte.

Kurogane, savourant enfin un semblant de chaleur sur sa peau, ouvrit un œil distrait et voilé par le désir ou simplement le plaisir de se trouver dans la chaleur de son bain, et envoya un petit sourire au blond aux joues rosées et aux yeux brillants, toujours à la porte. Une gorgée de champagne et il referma les yeux, semblant ne pas du tout s'intéresser au joli blondinet qui désormais se déshabillait avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé…

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui s'effaça bien vite quand le dit blond s'approcha de lui pour prendre la seconde coupe de champagne et en boire une gorgée. Il poussa même un petit soupir agacé, comme si il avait tout fait pour savourer ce bain tout seul et que l'intrusion de son amant venait l'y déranger… il ne se gêna tout de même pas pour mater la jolie vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Un long moment de silence plus tard Fye posa la flûte vide et posa les mains sur ses hanches, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

"Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir ?"

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un petit regard interrogateur, l'air totalement innocent, tellement qu'on aurait pu lui mettre une auréole sur la tête. Fye éclata d'un petit rire cristallin et s'installa à quatre pattes sur son grand toutou, se penchant à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"Si tu avais froid, y'avait qu'à demander je me serais fait un plaisir de te réchauffer sans tout ce tralala…"

"…grillé…"

Un long ronronnement de plaisir plus tard le petit blond fondit sur les lèvres de son amant qui avait subrepticement posé une main possessive sur son fessier. Le magicien se coula un peu plus contre son amant, lui prodiguant un peu de la chaleur qui manquait à l'extérieur.

Le grand brun, qui avait finalement gagné la partie, le serra un peu plus dans ses bras en remontant un genou entre ses cuisses, se laissant dévorer le cou et le torse avec plaisir.

Le petit blond continua ses câlins, avant de se relever pour admirer le magnifique suçon qu'il venait de lui laisser dans le cou, et demanda :

"Ca va? T'es assez chaud maintenant?"

Le brun lui répondit d'un petit sourire en coin et répondit d'une voix chaude :

"Nan…pas encore…"

En le plaquant un peu plus contre son bassin et en ondulant doucement contre lui, pour lui montrer à quel point il avait besoin d'être "réchauffé".

"Ca m'a l'air bien chaud tout ça pourtant…"

Sourit le petit blond alors qu'une main douce et fine se glissait le long du ventre du brun pour se faufiler entre ses cuisses et se mettre à le caresser du bout des doigts, joueur, savourant les soupirs et les ronronnements de son toutou qui devenait étrangement très chat…Toutou qui se laissait totalement faire, bien décidé à ce que pour une fois ce soit le blond qui ait toutes les commandes, cet après midi il se contenterais de subir…et d'en redemander…

Et le dit blond semblait avoir bien compris cet état de fait puisqu'il en profitait pour lui parsemer le cou de suçons en continuant à se frotter lascivement contre lui, les joues rougies et le souffle court, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme…la rançon à payer pour avoir un toutou si sexy tout contre lui.

Surtout que le toutou en question n'avait apparemment pas totalement saisi le concept de rester sans rien faire, et qu'il s'évertuait à le torturer en gratouillant doucement son dos d'une main, tandis que l'autre, baladeuse, taquinait son fessier, en s'approchant toujours plus de son intimité, sans pour autant vraiment y toucher.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, le petit blond poussa un long gémissement et leva un regard implorant vers son tortionnaire qui lui répondit d'un petit haussement d'épaule et d'un sourire en coin, un "Et ben vas y…" dans les yeux. Fye lui sourit avant de retourner prendre ses lèvres presque violemment, en s'empalant d'un coup de rein sur son membre durci, provoquant une mini inondation dans la pièce.

Le brun étouffa un gémissement contre les lèvres de son amant et attrapa ses hanches pour le faire aller et venir vivement sur lui, accentuant les vagues et les éclaboussures qui achevèrent de pourrir les vêtements du blond qui apparemment n'en avait rien à faire, accentuant de lui même les mouvements, il s'était redressé et s'appuyait contre le torse de son amant, les yeux fermés et se mordant les lèvres.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

De retour de leur balade, Shaolan qui voulait se laver les mains se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout sourire, heureux de leur petite promenade, quand il vit une pancarte sur la porte de la salle de bain, fermée à clé. Une pancarte qui disait :

"Ne pas déranger, Papa et Maman font un petit frère!!"

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais ne vit que Mokona qui dormait toujours, serrant un marqueur noir contre lui.

* * *

Alors? Alors?

C'était bien hein? Maintenant je suppose que tout le monde voit de quel fanart je parlais au début, non?

En tout cas review!

A plus!!


End file.
